mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquamarine (Character)
'Aquamarine''' is a mermaid from the movie of the same name. Aquamarine is portrayed by actress Sara Paxton. Biography Aquamarine escaped her father, the king of the seas, to find love on the land. She used one of the tidal waves her father created to end up on dry land. She met two girls Claire and Hailey who agreed to help her on her quest in change of a wish. Apparently, when a mortal helps a mermaid, they are entitled to any wish they want. Aquamarine saw Raymond, who was also the girls' crush, and fell in love with him at first sight. Aquamarine used the magazines the girls gave her to seduce Raymond, which wasn't very successful at first, but in time Raymond started to notice Aquamarine. They went on a several dates, and fell in love. Cecilia Banks, who also wanted Raymond for herself, found out that Aquamarine was a mermaid and slept in the water tower. She called the media, to expose her, but a local man Leonard saved Aquamarine before she was caught on tape. Aquamarine had arranged a meeting with Raymond to find out how he feels for her exactly on a jetty. But Cecilia intervened and pushed Aquamarine over the ledge into the water, Aquamarine transformed into a mermaid, and was dragged to open sea in a current. Raymond was at first shocked to find out that Aquamarine was a mermaid, but still came to her rescue. Meanwhile Claire and Hailey jumped in to help Aquamarine, and agreed to give up their wish if Aquamarine could stay with them. That show of love was enough to prove Aquamarine's father that love exists, and he released Aquamarine. Raymond arrived, and after a little talk, he and Aquamarine agreed to date further. Appearance Aqua has long, pale blonde hair and blue eyes with a fair complexion. She wears girly clothes, usually with shades of white, blues, and green, along with her necklace. She has a long, silvery-blue, fish-like tail. There are streaks of blue in her hair. Powers and Abilities * Hydrokinesis - Aquamarine has the ability to control the ocean currents, water, and even rain. * Wish Granting - Aquamarine can grant wishes and even make things come true but she can't grant her own wishes and someone has to help her in some way in order to get a wish. * Limited Transformation - Aquamarine changes into a human when dry but instantly reverts to her true form when the sun sets or she gets wet. * Nail Color Manipulation - Aquamarine nails change color depending on her mood. Pink for happiness, green for anxiety, red for anger, blue for sadness and purple for love. * Bioluminescence - Aquamarine's mermaid form can emit a light. When Claire saw Aquamarine's light, she thought the pool lights were still on. Gallery Screenshots File:Aquamarine25.png File:Aquamarine22.jpg File:Aquamarine24.png File:Aquamarine26.png File:Aquamarine27.png File:Aquamarine28.png File:Aquamarine29.png File:Aquamarine30.png File:Aquamarine31.png File:Aquamarine32.png File:Aquamarine33.png File:Aquamarine34.png File:Aquamarine35.png File:Aqua06.png File:Aquamarine36.jpg File:Aquamarine37.jpg File:Aquamarine38.jpg File:Aquamarine39.jpg File:Aquamarine40.jpg File:Aquamarine45.png File:Aquamarine Getting Legs.jpg Promotional File:Aqua01.jpg File:Aqua02.jpg File:Aqua03.jpg File:Aqua04.jpg File:Aqua11.jpg File:Aqua12.jpg File:Aqua15.jpg File:Aqua16.jpg File:Aqua17.jpg File:Aqua21.jpg File:Aqua09.jpg File:Aqua05.jpg File:Aqua07.jpg File:Aqua08.jpg File:Aqua13.jpg File:Aqua14.jpg File:Aqua18.jpg File:Aqua19.jpg File:Aqua20.jpg File:Aquamarine.jpg File:Aquamarine41.jpg File:Aquamarine42.jpg File:Aquamarine43.jpg File:Aquamarine44.jpg File:Aquamarine46.jpg Set Photos File:Aquamarine Set.png Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Live Action Merpeople